


As You Breeze Through

by Ornament_of_Rhyme



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornament_of_Rhyme/pseuds/Ornament_of_Rhyme
Summary: The two share a moment before Neil heads off to rehearsal.





	As You Breeze Through

Todd was emptying his book bag onto his desk when Neil sailed into their room, flashing Todd a smile as he kicked the door shut behind himself.  
  
He darted around like a hummingbird, dropping his bag beside his desk chair and changing into casual clothes as quickly as his gangly body would allow.  
  
"You're going to be late for rehearsal," Todd said, just to watch him squirm. Instead, Neil beamed at him around the process of tugging on a sweater.  
  
"The show can't go on without me," he said. He looked so _happy._ A side effect of being Puck, Todd suspected. It seemed the past month had breathed a new life into him, just as their budding relationship had done so for Todd.  
  
Pulling him from these musings, Neil took him by the waist and spun him up against the wall beside the door. The overhead light flickered as Todd's arm brushed across the switch, but he didn't notice; not when Neil pressed so close.  
  
The loopy grin was still bright on Neil's face when he ducked in to catch Todd's lips in a warm, unhurried kiss. Then another, and another.  
  
Regretfully, Todd broke away first. He cupped a hand over the Neil's mouth when the other boy tried to lean back in.  
  
"I'm serious, I don't want you to be late," he said.  
  
Neil sighed through his nose, but mischief glinted in his eye. Before Todd could think to pull away, Neil's tongue flicked out to lick his palm.

“Gross!” the blonde laughed.

Before slipping out the door, Neil paused for Todd to brush some of his brown, love-rumpled hair back into place, snuck one last kiss onto the corner of Todd's mouth, and disappeared in a flurry of coat and script pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Todd. Don't you think perhaps Neil might also be happy because of you?


End file.
